


吻了說再見

by pomodoriprprppr



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomodoriprprppr/pseuds/pomodoriprprppr
Summary: 班裡的書呆子Chris Pine無意中被同班同學在房間發現了性玩具。然後不但獻出了初吻，還間接被操了...沒談過戀愛直接有了炮友是怎麼一回事!?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有邏輯可言只想把他倆搞在一起的PWP。

Chris簡直想死，最好是地面開洞直接把自己吞進地獄那類的快速死法。

 

原因很明顯，只要你看看他同學手上拿著什麼就知道了。

 

Zach毫不留情的揮恍著手中甜美粉紅色的假陽具，在床邊地上翻滾大聲恥笑著眼前臉紅得快爆炸的Chris，“把玩具藏在床頭櫃那麼不安全的地方太老套了！”

 

眼角泛起羞恥淚光的Chris咬著唇轉頭背向他，憤憤地回嘴，“對吼就是像你這樣多管閒事的人才會無禮地隨便打開抽屜亂看。” 嘴硬歸嘴硬，其實他根本不敢看Zach的眼睛。Chris自問一直以來在班裡都沒怎鬧事，只想安靜地渡過有點孤單的大學生活...怎麼偏偏最後一個學期裡就被這個組員亂看發現了自己的私隱。Zach是同性戀這回事是班裡公開的秘密，但這點並沒阻礙到他的人氣...總之，傳出去的話只對自己沒好處而已。Chris習慣性的托一下眼鏡，他已經能夠預想到‘我在書呆子房間裡找到性玩具!而且還是陰莖!不是飛機杯哦’這八卦會引爆什麼討論了。無非都會是一些針對他性向的揣測...

 

“Chris！你根本沒在聽我說吧？我說...既然我不小心發現你的秘密了，就讓我告訴你我的一個秘密做補償吧。”Zach坐到Chris旁邊，像安撫般摸了摸他的頭，手上的玩具已經不見了。對於那種帶歉意的示好和姿態，Chris有些意外。好奇很快取代了喪氣的心情，他抬頭狐疑的看著坐近了的Zach。

 

“我呢，”Zach深呼吸一下，“只和人接過吻和用手擼...不是沒機會繼續做進一步的事，只是我覺得...塞進去也太痛了吧？我自己來的時候也只試過放進一根手指。所以...我是說，如果你不介意的話，可以示範給我看你是怎麼用那玩具嗎...就是...怎麼放進去的...”

 

講出這一句後氣氛變得更僵了，Zach幾乎以為Chris沒聽到他的提問。Chris的頭里一團混亂，簡直以為自己聽錯，一股血衝上大腦，看著Zach耍手慌張的衝口而出，“我我我沒和人接過吻啊...”

 

兩個人大眼瞪小眼，Zach側著頭問，“和我親幾下不就行了？”

 

-

 

Chris正在把安全套套在玩具上，被Zach盯得渾身不自在的他終於忍不住噘嘴抱怨，“繼續這樣飢渴的看我，等一下硬不起來就沒戲了。” Zach一陣爆笑，溫暖的大手覆上Chris顫抖的雙手，帶著微笑親上對方的嘴角。刷一聲小臉又紅了，但Chris沒有推開他。Zach看他那麼乖巧，趁機再次湊前往那粉色雙唇親個正著。意猶未盡地吸吮了幾下，可憐前面的小呆瓜呼吸屏住快窒息才拉開一點距離和他鼻尖碰鼻尖。

 

Chris害羞地只敢往下看，心臟像平常在後院看見的那群野兔，蹦來蹦去跳不停，心跳聲大的可能世界的另一邊都會聽到吧。Zach輕笑著打趣，“我只是沒想過有人會幫玩具改名...還叫‘Mr. Wiener（維納香腸）’那麼沒創意咧。”

 

“Mr.Wiener普通歸普通，平常可是老老實實把我照顧很好的。”把心一橫，Chris脫光光剩下不怎麼性感的白棉四角褲。他最近才開始健身，軟軟的肚子和不太均衡的日曬痕跡讓他有點在意...他想起平時在班上常偷偷欣賞Zach高大的背影和帶肌肉的雙臂。有時晚上實在太寂寞的時候，他才會敢心虛地幻想著Zach會如何操他；他會從前面狠狠地壓著自己抽插著進出，因為這個體位才能可以一邊接吻一邊看他被幹著的表情。幻想中的Zach會帶點寵溺地摸過自己汗淋淋的額頭和臉頰，腰肢卻是不留情的繼續動作。然後當Chris快高潮甬道開始緊緊咬著他不放時，Zach便會粗喘著抬起他的屁股貪心地揉著，好讓角度更加精準...

 

當Chris回過神回到現實後，下面的小兄弟已經很誠實地抬起一半了...他決定無視，轉過身把無味潤滑劑拿過來，用枕頭整理了一個舒服自在的位置後躺下。為了掩飾緊張，他兇Zach地命令說，“你也要來脫！不脫的話對我太不公平了。” 被看光光了起碼也要來點眼睛冰淇淋。

 

Zach倒也爽快，學他只脫剩四角褲，坐在旁邊很有興致地問，“你不喜歡有味的潤滑劑嗎？通常你是怎麼開始的？” Chris不太專心的回答，“草莓的太甜了...”手摸上已經凸起的乳頭。

 

不知道是否因為被暗戀的人看著，或是自己將要渾身解數地上演一場DIY色誘Zach，今天皮膚特別敏感。他的雙手順著身體的曲線從喉嚨滑到腰部，然後到大腿...左手用指甲輕輕刮過大腿內側，右手伸進內褲握著開始腫脹的陰莖。

 

乾燥的手掌摩擦著勃起，Chris忍不住揚起頭帶鼻音的低聲呻吟幾下。當他從睫毛間看到Zach虎視眈眈地看著自己還藏在四角褲裡的春光時，他覺得原本已經紅得發熱的臉和耳朵更嚴重了，甚至好像蔓延到胸前一樣。

 

他聽到Zach重重的吞了一下口水，小聲問道，“你每一次都會那樣子慢慢地享受嗎？” Chris才記起還要用Mr.Wiener操自己。他舔舔唇，一邊脫下內褲一邊頑皮地回嘴，“那麼你每一次都急著要完事嗎？”

 

就是這樣，班裡‘喜歡看書，有點害羞安靜但人還不錯’的書呆子Chris Pine把自己完完全全地袒露在喜歡的人面前了。他知道Zach是善良的，即使只能做一次的炮友也是好聚好散相方你情我願的事。他也知道Zach平日最愛和朋友們看舞台劇和電影研究演技；因為他有一個成為演員的夢。有空時會和心愛的狗狗去沙灘散步，將來畢業後有穩定收入時想養多一隻狗或貓；因為家裡的毛孩會寂寞。心情不好時在班裡會比較安靜，不太參與打鬧；因為不想朋友們大聲討論他想沉思的事...這些小片段就是Chris所認識和喜歡的Zach了。

 

他們在班裡沒太多的交集，Chris也知道自己安靜的性格或許不怎能引起對方的興趣，畢竟Zach常在人群中...只有遠觀的份兒似乎也蠻合理的。也許上天是可憐他了，終於在這學期在機緣合巧之下同組完成課題報告。

 

所以，如果這是唯一一個能夠讓他把握機會製造點什麼回憶呀，什麼交集呀，什麼無憾的青春那類的感嘆......想到這裡，Chris雙眼中的淚光已經不知道是因為快感或胸口抽痛而引起的了。

 

他慢慢地加進了第二只手指抽插著已經柔軟的後庭，在心裡嘲笑自己：更何況...能和他接吻也不錯。

 

“那個...秘訣就是，一定要用大量的潤滑劑。不能省，感覺略乾了就一定要加。省了的話痛的只會是自己。”他一邊潤滑Mr.Wiener一邊解說。Chris半臥在枕頭堆上雙腿打開，濕漉漉的後穴急不及待收縮著，腫脹的肉棒依著大腿繃直...這一切都色情地在Zach面前呈現出來。

 

Zach一早已經硬了，多話的他在這一刻沉默著低喘，臉上出現的紅暈讓他看上去比平常平易近人，但緊緊黏著Chris一切動作的目光露出了一絲侵略性。

 

Chris被看得興奮得不得了，或許他應該直接開口叫Zach來操他。Zach淺灰色的內褲已經濕了一大圈，柔軟的布質緊緊地包著裡面可觀的形狀。Chris咬著唇，想像現在緩緩地推進後庭的是眼前的人，“剛開始時一定要，呀...慢慢的。” 終於幾經辛苦，被撐開的後穴習慣後就貪心的想把更多的部分接納進去。

 

“我、我喜歡一開始就大力一點和快一點，” Chris開始不客氣的擼著自己的陰莖，粉色假陽具也開始加快進出...爽的腳趾繃緊的Chris都忘了要再解說些什麼，昂頭露出喉結。“因為這樣的話，後來減速就很...感覺很吊人胃口。嗯、不想那麼快就射、”

 

因為Zach實在太安靜了，一瞬間他竟然忘了對方的存在，大力地用陽具戳向體內的敏感點。“啊，沒錯、就是那裡。我超喜歡這角度的...” 滿足的呻吟和喘氣聲隨著不斷的摩擦未間斷，聲量還越來越大。他的腰開始自動抬起來了，天呀，平常這時候他喜歡拿個枕頭來放在自己身上，想像那是Zach的體重。但面對著眼前活生生的本體，見鬼的枕頭也只會令他更空虛而已。

 

啊，說到Zach。Chris強逼自己拋開羞恥張開眼睛，原來Zach已經不知何時開始也把手伸進了內褲擼啊擼，迷離的盯著自己。兩人的視線碰上，Chris覺得空中似乎多了些火花，彷彿在體內進出的不再是忠心的Mr.Wiener，而是眼神熱辣的Zach。他打量著Zach的雞巴：比自己的略長一點...脹起來紅色多過粉紅色...或許是因為他本來的膚色就蒼白一點吧？龜頭頗大的，操進來能狠狠的壓住他的前列腺吧？

 

一想到這，Chris的呼吸越來越急促，“我、我快...” 就在這時，Zach突然靠近他的右邊，輕聲問，“Chris…” 快高潮的Chris盡量集中注意力嗯了一聲，對方貼了上來，“我...我可以吻你嗎？”

 

這個狡猾的人，明明額頭都抵著我的額頭了，叫我怎麼拒絕呢？Chris腦海裡閃過這想法時，身體已經快一步的湊前吻上那近在眼前的Zach了。

 

原來之前的親嘴只是熱身而已。Zach這次可是毫不猶豫地直接撬開Chris的雙唇深深地互相糾纏著。啊啊，Chris全身都開始叫囂著要發洩的信號，但他拿著假陽具的手酸軟起來，注意力也被接吻給勾走了。他忍不住拋開那玩具，雙手攀上Zach溫暖的背部緊緊抱緊拉近距離，因為他知道這一次也是唯一一次機會了。

 

Zach側身擁抱著他把礙事的眼鏡摘下來，親吻著他的臉頰、嘴角、耳朵後面...Chris整個身子就這樣癱軟在Zach的懷裡。身體上的快感根本比不上這種親暱而輕柔的吻。Chris閉上眼睛讓眼淚不要流出來，帶點鼻音的嚶嚀，“Zach…” 亂七八糟的心情一下子湧上來，他再顧不了會否被發現，就這樣厚面皮緊貼著Zach亂親他的喉嚨。

 

“這麼愛撒嬌，我該拿你怎麼辦？” 又一陣輕笑，“...讓我來...” Chris剛想問什麼意思，他就感覺到滑出後穴的假陽具被重新推了進去，前端被一隻大手緊握上下滑動。一番摸索後，Zach就一直狠而準的進出，不斷的反覆碾壓過那Chris甬道裡的那突起。Chris腦海空白一片，再沒有寂寞和眼淚。他像跟隨太陽的向日葵一樣，只能感受到Zach所帶來的肉欲，只能緊纏著Zach，嘴裡低聲喃喃Zach的名字。

 

“啊、我、——” 他和Zach臉貼臉的粗喘著，全身繃緊的終於射了在Zach的手裡。高潮過後的疲累感很快就令他直接睡著了。

**Author's Note:**

> 久違了多過5年沒寫文哈哈哈哈哈中文原本就不好，現在更加不流暢了，完!全!生!鏽!
> 
> 留言就是精神糧食謝謝！ ﾍ( ﾟ∀ﾟ;)ﾉ ⁄(⁄⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ ﾚ(ﾟ∀ﾟ;)ﾍ


End file.
